encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
GloZell
|module= }}}} GloZell Green is an American comedienne and YouTube personality based in Hollywood. While individual videos of hers became popular, such as her "My Push up Bra will help me get my man" and cinnamon challenge videos, she gained wide notice when her vlog about meeting Elijah Wood was mentioned by the actor during an interview on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. Green has amassed almost 200 million YouTube video views as of May 2012. Early life GloZell was born in Orlando, Florida, the daughter of Gloria and Ozell Green, her name being a combination of the names of her parents. She also has one sister, DeOnzell, who is an opera singer.GloZell on YouTube In 1997, she graduated from the University of Florida with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in musical theater. Career In 2003, she moved to Hollywood to pursue a career in acting and comedy, joining The Groundlings and studying her favorite comedian Jay Leno by attending 600 consecutive tapings of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Her blog initially began as a series of interviews she had with others attending the show which she initially hosted on her blog, but she soon began using YouTube as a video host. She began to do original videos when people she met at Leno tapings thought she was funny on her own. A friend told her that one of her videos, titled "My Push up Bra will help me get my man", was becoming popular on YouTube; it has gained over 18 million views. She began to pay more attention to her YouTube fans and focused on making comedic videos on her daily life, celebrity impersonations, and Internet fads. Some of her most popular videos are her "translations" of pop songs, such as Kesha's "Tik Tok" and Rihanna's "Rude Boy". She also parodies popular music videos, working improvisationally. Her 2012 cinnamon challenge video became quickly popular and has amassed over 16 million views. The video was ranked fourth on The Guardian's "Viral Video Chart" in February 2012. She has been featured multiple times on Perez Hilton's blog, a fact she feels validates her description as a comedienne. Along with Leno, GloZell counts comedians Jerry Seinfield, Ellen DeGeneres, Tracey Ullman, Lucille Ball, Tom Green, Carol Burnett, and Robin Williams as influences, along with Hilton, Oprah Winfrey, and Katie Couric as inspiration. In 2012, GloZell will be featured alongside fellow YouTube personalities Antoine Dodson and Miranda Sings, along with actor Danny Trejo and rapper Flavor Flav in the forthcoming web series Dr. Fubalous, where Green plays the titular doctor's "ranch dressing-loving secretary" Ma Cakes. In June of the same year, she was featured in a video with former American Idol contestants and YouTube stars to, "reimagine the opening," to the film Disney's Beauty and the Beast.Beauty and the Beat References External links * , GloZell's blog * * * * Category:Living people Category:American comedians Category:American Internet personalities Category:People from Orlando, Florida Category:University of Florida alumni Category:Actors from Florida Category:Video bloggers Category:American bloggers